War's End
by ARaZhi
Summary: A terrifying vision causes Shizuru to run away from home, abadoning her family and friends who refuse to believe her warnings.


**War's End  
**by **_ARaZhi_**

I've never thought of myself as a clairvoyant. Most of the time I just sense things a minute or two before they happen. But the dream I had a month ago was too strong and too frightening to ignore.

I didn't think it would come true. But it did.

I've always thought that the day will come when man will self-destruct. I just never thought that I would still be alive to I see it.

Humans always thought of themselves as beings with superior intelligence. Well, answer this: will an intelligent man build a machine more intelligent and stronger than himself? An intelligent one wouldn't. But a conceited one would.

It was a secret group made up of the supposedly intelligent men and women from different countries. Their goal was to come up with the ultimate defense system. Their output was the ultimate destroyer.

Everything was going well. Until one of them decided to sell the group to the highest bidder.

Then, everything turned into chaos. And Ningenkai became Hell itself.

Countries erupted in war. They nuked each other.

Stupid men in uniforms who thinks their manhood is defined by the size and magnitude of explosion their multi-million dollar toys can create. Stupid governments who think war is the solution to everything.

This will only end when the last nuke is launched.

By then it will be too late because Ningenkai will be as good as dead.

I saw it all in my dream.

Terror.

Anger.

Pain. Too much pain.

Suffering.

And death.

I saw my friends with the expression of betrayal in their faces.

Hiei whose usually stoic facade was replace by intense pain at the sight of the dying world that he had once fought for.

Kurama, labelled as a traitor for turning against his own kind to protect the world he learned to love and the woman, his ningen mother, whom he loved more than life itself.

My brother, Kazuma, who invited himself into the team. Because of friendship. Of loyalty. Of love.

Yusuke who have risked his life time and time again to prevent demons from conquering Ningenkai. He who died not once but twice. He who gave up the power he could have had to be with the ones he love most.

They who saved Ningenkai most, without 99.99 of the ningens knowing it, felt the brunt of that attack. They saved Ningenkai from youkais but in the end the ningens destroyed Ningenkai.

I told my brother my dream, but he laughed at me. He told me I watch too many movies. At least I watch sensible ones. Even though they give me nightmares.

I dismissed my dream but I had it again. This time I warned the whole gang. But even Koenma and Kurama didn't think much of it. Who would have thought the worlds superpowers and geniuses are planning to end their own world?

The dream intensified. I tried to convince them to leave. To run away. Anywhere as long as its far away. Away from Japan. Away from America. Away from Europe.

They didn't listen.

The fifth time I had the nightmarish vision, I woke up crying, cold, empty, and scared. Very scared.

I knew I had to run. And I did.

Two days after I got here in Australia, the face of the world changed.

In the blink of a eye, Moscow, Washington, and Tokyo were wiped off the face of the planet.

Everyone I love is dead.

And I'm here in an abandoned warehouse waiting for the end.

All of us here are waiting for the end.

Youngsters, mostly teenagers, wearing everything or nothing. Some are talking, some are dancing, some crying, some sleeping, some fucking. Nobody is laughing.

Fucking. Yeah. I left Japan a virgin. But after being intoxicated after I learned what happened to Tokyo, I just simply don't care anymore.

Nobody cares no more.

After nearly a month here, I've now lost count of the number of men and women I've had and who have had me.

It's a crazy world. People are just passing time. Doing what they want. Taking what they want.

I gulp down my drink, letting the fiery sensation of the alcohol burn down my throat. I silently eye the newcomers and idly wonder which one of them will taste best.

I lick the alcohol off my lips. I never liked being with the same person. I'm gonna die soon, I wanna know as many people as possible.

My eyes rest on a dark haired young man and for a moment I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me and I was seeing Yusuke.

I blinked. Once. Twice.

I'm still sober. He's not Yusuke. But he could be mistaken for his brother. Of course, Yusuke doesn't have a brother. I know that.

Nonetheless this one is familiar. I loathe familiar. It brings to mind a lot of other familiar things. Familiar things that brings with them numbing pain.

The guy walked closer to me and my alcohol muddled brain finally came up with a name. A code name, actually.

Sniper.

Tall.

Dark.

Handsome.

Dangerous.

Every bit my type.

Except that he tried to kill my brother and his friends.

But past is past. The past is dead. And the present is dying.

No better time to bury the hatchet than now.

He stopped beside me.

"Shizuru."

I idly wonder how he knew my name.

"Sniper," I said instead. "I never got your real name."

"Hagiri. Hagiri Kaname."

"Hagiri-kun. Can I call you that?"

"Yeah. 'Suppose so."

No sense being so formal when you're waiting for death.

"How've you been?"

Small talk. It's all that people do these days. Besides fuck.

"Same as always," I replied.

"That bad, huh?"

I remember that the last time we crossed paths he was trying to destroy the world.

"You?"

"I would be happier if I died in the hands of a monster than in the hands of a machine."

I nodded. I understood what he meant. I prefer a good fight over all these bombings.

"When did you get out?"

"I've been here for a year. I've been doing odd jobs across the Pacific since I left home."

"Home," I whisper softly. The word sound so strange now.

"Did Urameshi survi---"

"No!" I replied, cutting him off sharply. I don't want to think of them. It hurts too much.

But perhaps they are happy now. In Reikai. The whole gang. Together again. I'm the only one missing.

I want to join them.

And with the flash of pain came the realization that my wish will come true. Very soon.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Hagiri. Without waiting for a reply, I pulled him to the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed close.

"This is my last dance," I told Hagiri.

He stared at me in shock and I can see realization dawning in his eyes. He probably knew of my abilities.

His jaw clenched and he held me tighter.

"At least I'm someone who reminds me of home."

"We'll soon be home, Hagiri-kun."

With the final note of sorrowful music came the all too familiar sound of approaching nukes.

Their rides have arrived. They're finally going home.

- o w a r i -

Author's Note: This was inspired by a Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfiction I read years ago. This was written March 2002 (long time ago). I can't remember where I found the BtVS fic. Anywayz, if you know, let me know.


End file.
